The Way To say I Love you
by Dalourice
Summary: Quatre's always dreamed of the day Trowa admitted to loving him and now the day has come for Trowa to ask advice from Quatre on what he should do to tell the person he loves that he loves them.


The Way To say I Love you

It was quiet in the library and the only occupants currently were Heero and Quatre. There were all taking a well-earned brake at one of Quatre's estates to enjoy some time away from their busy lives.

The silence in the library didn't last long though as Duo came bounding in calling "Hee-chan," before jumping on his lovers lap. All Heero said was "baka" to the over-exited man before going back to reading his book but Quatre noticed the microscopic smile that graced the brown-haired ex-pilot's lips. It was hard to ignore how much they loved each other and how much they made each other happy.

Quatre stood and left through a door that led to the garden to give the lovers some privacy. Quatre couldn't help the sigh that escaped as he thought of his own non-existence love life. The person he was in love with was in love with another so he didn't have much hope of that coming to anything. He didn't know how he'd react when he was introduced to Trowa's love but he'd promised himself to only appear happy in front of his beloved. As long as his love was happy he could settle for that. He wondered through the garden until he sat down in the shade of a tree.

He knew that Trowa was going to tell the person his feelings. He'd told Quatre the previous evening. Trowa had come to him to ask advice about how to tell someone you love them. Quatre was willing to admit, at least to himself, that it had hurt to know his most beloved wanted to confess his love to another but Quatre had answered honestly about how he dreamed it would happen to him (he conveniently left out the part were it was Trowa declaring his feelings for him).

He'd told Trowa how he had imagined being in a romantic spot, somewhere secluded around sunset. He had told Trowa how he had imagined a gently kiss before a gentle 'I love you' was whispered into his ear. It was how he had always dreamed it would be. After that Trowa had left Quatre to his dreams of what it would have been like to be together.

Quatre had yet to find out who had captured his desires heart. All he managed to get out of Trowa was "this person is the most caring, sweetest, beautiful angel he had ever seen. They were perfection personified." Quatre admitted he was jealous and he'd had seriously contemplated hating the person but he knew if that person was worthy of Trowa's love they must be special.

It was beginning to get dark and Quatre rose from his seat and headed back to the house. It was his turn to cook and he knew how cranky ex-gundam pilots were, well Duo, if they didn't get fed on time.

As he was walking back down the path he spotted Trowa approaching from the house.

"Good evening Trowa," Quatre greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Trowa replied. He looked almost uncomfortable as if he was scared about something he was about to do

"How are you tonight?" Quatre asked picking up on how edgy Trowa appeared

"Fine thank you," Trowa answered

"I have to go make dinner. Are you staying out for a bit?" Quatre questioned.

"Yes," Trowa said.

"Well don't be out to long it's going to get dark soon and dinner will be ready"

Quatre started to walk past Trowa and headed to the house but Trowa caught his hand with his own.

"Don't go Quatre. Stay." Trowa said quiet;ly

"I have to go make dinner," Quatre replied as he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"It will wait. There's something I have to do and I have no idea how it's going to go."

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked puzzled

Quatre wasn't answered and he lost the ability to speak as Trowa moved towards him, slowly closing the gap between them. He looked tentatively at Quatre before kissing him lightly. It was soft and gentle. Quatre closed his eyes and gave into the sensation of the kiss. Before the kiss could become to involved Trowa pulled away and clasped Quatre's other hand in his own as well. Quatre felt the sensation of hot breath tickling his ear.

"I love you Quatre," Trowa whispered quietly

The look of uncertainty made Quatre smile but it was the depth of warmth, emotion and love in Trowa's green eyes that made Quatre melt he brought a hand up to caress the side of Trowa's face

"But what about the mysterious person you kept talking about?"

"It was you all along you fool," Trowa smiled nervously. The voice was soft and tender and with out warning Quatre threw his arms around Trowa's neck and pulled him into a kiss much more heated than before.

"I love you to Trowa," Quatre burst out happily feeling like he would explode.

They stayed that way outside just holding each other and kissing until it was well and truly night completely unaware of the watchers at the house.

"Kawaii!!! Q-man and Trowa got together. Does that mean we need to find Wufei a man now?" Duo asked

"No thank you I already have a woman." Wufei felt an eyebrow twitch.

"But you're the only straight Gundam pilot and everyone knows gays the way. It even rhymes," Duo latched onto Heero's arm.

"Um…let me think about that ... No. Anyway what we doing for dinner Quatre seems preoccupied to make anything," Wufei added to change the subject.

"What I need food. Hee-chan make me food you said I'm not allowed to after I burnt down the kitchen" Duo wailed.

While the three were preoccupied with talking the never noticed the new lovers slip away into the darkness.

The End

Well that's the first thing I've ever written that isn't heavy on the Angst side. I mustn't be feeling to well. Although I'd have to say this is to prove to one of my friends that I can write something were someone doesn't end up dead.


End file.
